


Brad Pitt

by Babychica



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babychica/pseuds/Babychica
Summary: "that's what we call Mr. LaRusso's new boyfriend," Miguel explained. "he looks a lot like Brad Pitt, so."
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Brad Pitt

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cobra Kai Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> Daniel, a bit lonely after his divorce, makes a new friend. Everyone thinks they’re dating, and the jealousy drives Johnny so insane he confesses much to Daniels confusion.

Another successful training day at the Miyagi-do.

Coming to the end of class, the students performed what was perhaps the most important part of the training after karate itself; muscle stretching. Unlike the warm-up or the lessons of the day, this part was much more relaxed and calm.

There they did their stretching exercises, under the shade of one of the dojo's trees, Miguel, Hawk and Demetri, while talking animatedly about their stuff and saying one or another sentence that didn't seem to make sense. Teenager codes.  
And there, five feet or so away from them, was Johnny sitting on the ground under the shade of the same tree, also doing his respective stretching exercises. He wasn't paying much attention to the talk of his students; It was part of the background noise of the place, to which was added the laughter and chatter of at least a dozen other teenagers, and the singing of the birds, and the sound of the cars outside, as if to set the scene.  
But at one point the three boys' conversation became relevant to Johnny, and the nonsensical words turned into things he could understand.

"You won't guess who I found at Starbucks today" Hawk commented as he leaned over his left leg, trying to reach his foot, which was a few inches away from his fingers.

"That redheaded barista that winked at you last time?" Miguel answered, not paying much attention.

"No." Hawk paused. "Okay, yes. But I also saw Mr. L. having a coffee with Brad Pitt "

Yeah, that was the part that caught Johnny's attention. Because, what?

"And you expect us to believe that?" Demetri replied, laughing a little at what the other boy had just said. “First, what would Brad Pitt be doing in a place like this? second, why would he be having coffee with Mr. L.? Oh, and third, if Mr. L. knew Brad Pitt, everyone here would be talking about it. They'd go crazy"

"didn't mean the real Brad Pitt, you moron," Hawk replied. "It's an inside joke, you wouldn't understand." He teased.

"The only thing I wouldn't understand is how you can fit so much idiocy in your little self"

Miguel laughed at the conversation/argument of his friends, which he had already heard about a million times so far, and then ended up explaining the reference to Demetri, because, if they knew, he probably should know too.

"that's what we call Mr. LaRusso's new boyfriend," Miguel explained. "he looks a lot like Brad Pitt, so."

Okay, maybe this was the one part that really caught Johnny's attention.

"Mr. L. has a boyfriend!?" Demetri practically yelled in a whisper, if that makes sense, copying the low volume Miguel used when speaking, deducing that Daniel, who was now on the other side of the dojo, couldn't find out what they were talking about.

"And not just any boyfriend, but Brad Pitt himself" concluded Hawk, as Miguel abandoned his calf stretch to go get his phone from the bag he had left against the wall next to his water bottle.

"Here you go," Miguel said offering Demetri his phone, where he could see the photo of Daniel and his supposed boyfriend that Miguel had taken the time he saw them walking down the sidewalk in front; the first sighting of Brad Pitt.

"Give me that" Johnny said in a somewhat altered tone, finally joining the boys' conversation. Miguel handed the phone to his Sensei, taking it out of the sight of Demetri who had barely been able to see the photo.

In the picture you could see Daniel walking next to a man a few inches taller than him, his jaw set, his light brown hair pulled back, some strands shining golden in the sun. He was stylishly dressed, with what looked like one very expensive watch on his left wrist, perfect posture and, fuck, he did look an awful lot like Brad Pitt.  
They were smiling at each other as they walked. They were so close their arms were touching. The photo was somewhat blurred and taken from afar, but that didn't prevent the undeniable chemistry between the two of them from showing.

"How long has LaRusso been dating... that guy?" Johnny asked, handing the phone back to Miguel after taking his sweet time looking at the pic.

“I have no idea,” Miguel answered honestly as Demetri took the phone out of his hands to properly see the photo. "That was about a week ago"

“Oh… and who is the guy? What else do you know?" Johnny didn't bother hiding the surprise and intrigue that was invading him at the time.

"The only thing I know," Miguel said, “It's that Brad Pitt's name is actually Todd, and that Mr. LaRusso is probably trying to keep it a secret. I doubt Sam knows anything about it ”and, gesturing towards where his other sensei (and father-in-law?) was, he continued. "Why don't you ask him? And then tell us what he says?"

Johnny looked where the boy was pointing. No. He was definitely not having this conversation with LaRusso. "Can't you ask him instead?"

"That would be so awkward, Sensei," Miguel laughed, and then continued talking to his friends about other nonsensical nonsense (more teenager codes), as if he hadn't just mercilessly kicked Johnny in the face with that fact.

A fact that he couldn't get out of his head for the rest of the day.

Because, yeah, Johnny had been a real idiot thinking he stood a chance with Daniel LaRusso.

And, while he had always known damn well that he'd never get anywhere with his former rival, because, well, wife and kids, it was impressive how quickly Johnny could get his hopes up if things changed even a little. There was no wife anymore, and the kids part didn't have to be a problem. Added to this, Daniel had started spending a crazy amount of time with him. The guy couldn't stand being alone, Johnny figured. But for what reason would Daniel specifically want to spend time with him out of all people? Now it was clear, Daniel had too much free time, surely he hung out with 10 other people when he wasn't with Johnny. And he should have known. But clearly Daniel made him very stupid, because Johnny ended up imagining something else. With all the stuff they were doing together, the times they met up to watch some movie classics, or when they went out for a drink and ended up doing stupid shit (like that one time they found a shopping cart on the sidewalk and Johnny got on on it and LaRusso was pushing it, and then it swerved and a car almost ran over Johnny), oh, and when they went to Golf n' stuff. That place certainly had a deeper meaning, at least to Johnny. It was like the simple fact of being close to Daniel prevented Johnny from using his brain properly, because the idiot had really imagined that there was something else there, that Daniel liked him back.  
Johnny hadn't dared to take another step with Daniel yet (the closest thing to this was the constant hugs Daniel gave him when they were laughing together or when they greeted each other, but Johnny didn't even take the initiative for that) because he was still a little afraid of being wrong about how Daniel felt and ruining the relationship they had, which, right now, was going better than ever.  
And what a good thing he did in doing nothing, because, now it was clear, Daniel didn't feel anything like that for him.

So there was only one thing left to do… meet this Todd guy on the beach, beat him up in front of Daniel and then go off on his motorcycle.

…actually, no.

The only thing Johnny could do in a situation like this was to completely ignore the subject, forget about 'Brad Pitt,' forget about Daniel's friendship, and not think about it until eventually the disappointment stopped hurting.

As if it was so easy to stop thinking about it.

________________________________________

Two weeks passed, and Johnny was succeeding at his task of not relating to Daniel other than in a strictly professional way. He had been making a lot of not very elaborate excuses to decline each and every one of Daniel's invitations, which, by the way, had become less and less frequent lately, no wonder why.

Was it working? No. This whole thing still hurt. All the 'what if...'s. But hey, getting over Ali had literally taken him years, so he had to be a little patient with himself now.

Although those were two whole different things.

Anyways. It had been two weeks now, and right now Johnny was lying on the couch, watching TV, definitely not thinking about Brad Pitt, or how happy he had seen Daniel during class today (a.k.a how happy this Todd guy was making him).

So that's what he was doing, minding his own business, when 'Don't stop me now' by Queen started playing from inside his backpack. And Johnny would have been quite confused if it weren't for the fact that he knew for fact that it was Daniel's ringtone.  
He pulled it out of his backpack to see who was calling; maybe it was important, maybe something with the kids.

Nah, it was just Todd.

Johnny didn't answer. He waited for the device to stop beeping before putting it in his pocket. He then turned off the TV, and then got up from the couch, and then grabbed his keys.

________________________________________

Johnny parked the Dodge Caravan in front of the dojo he had been in just a couple hours earlier, where Daniel was staying.  
He was walking into the place, phone in hand, when he stopped in his tracks hearing Daniel's laughter along with someone else's. Shit, even his laugh sounded charming. Yes, that was definitely the one and only Brad Pitt.

Johnny turned around to go the way he had come as fast as he could, but apparently just being within 10 feet of Daniel was enough to make him stupid, because he tripped over a garbage can making a fuss that made the two men rush out to see what had caused that noise.

"Oh, Johnny, are you okay?" Daniel asked trying not to laugh as he helped him up.

"Oh, yeah," Johnny said, holding out the phone to Daniel without making eye contact with him or his very nice guest. "Just came to give you this, it ended up in my backpack somehow"

Daniel quickly grabbed the phone, smiling gratefully. "Thanks man, you have no idea how much I've been looking for this. We kept calling but it didn't ring anywhere"

"Yeah... well, see you later" Johnny concluded the conversation turning to leave, forcibly stopping a second later when Daniel grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards him.

"Wait! I haven't introduced you to Todd yet."

And Johnny turned, resigned, to meet the emerald eyes (yes, he had to have that eye color) that looked at his with enthusiasm. "Johnny, right?" Todd said, holding out his hand, smiling at him with those perfect white pearls, while the light breeze from the patio moved his hair slightly, making him look like some kind of perfect adonis. God, Johnny hates this guy so much.

They shook hands quickly, Johnny giving the guy his best forced smile.

"It was about time you two met," Daniel commented so cheerfully it was obvious that he didn't realize how Johnny felt about all of this. "This is Todd, my-"

"I have to go," Johnny stopped Daniel before he could keep rubbing Todd in his face. "Bye" he waved quickly and left the dojo wishing he hadn't gone in the first place.

________________________________________

Days passed and Johnny was trying harder than ever to stick to his new lifestyle of not speaking to LaRusso unless it was about a matter of the utmost importance.

But 'Saturday Night Fever' was on, a movie that Johnny knew very well Daniel loved, and not letting him know and having him miss it (thought he had watched it like a thousand times already) would have been just cruel.  
So Johnny grabbed his phone and dialed Daniel's contact, waiting patiently at the tone, when a "Johnny?" was finally heard from the other end of the line.

But that wasn't the voice he was expecting to hear.

"LaRusso?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Nope" chuckled the voice on the other side. Clearly Brad Pitt. "Daniel's in the bathroom. It's Todd."

"Okay, bye" and Johnny tried to end the call at that instant, but his phone didn't want to cooperate.

"Want me to leave a message for you?" Todd offered.

"No"

"Okie, then I'll just tell him you called and-"

"No, don't do that" Johnny told him, finally managing to end the call.

Well, Johnny was also a real idiot to think that from that moment on he could have a friendship with Daniel without Brad Pitt being involved, wedged between the two of them like a fucking stupid third wheel. Even if Johnny was the actual third wheel in the situation, whatever.

________________________________________

And so it went on. Johnny turning down all of Daniel's invitations, practically not talking to him about anything but karate, avoiding giving explanations as to why he was being so distant, ignoring the name 'Brad Pitt' every time he heard his students say it and giggle mischievously (didn't they have anything better to talk about?).

He could deal with this. Just having to see Daniel at the dojo a couple times a week to train the kids. As long as he only treated him as a colleague, he could deal with this.

It's not like this whole Brad Pitt situation is now going to show up in his private life, is it?

"Johnny?" He heard behind him one night at that market near his old dojo while he was just trying to buy some beers in peace.

He turned around to find nothing more and nothing less than Brad Pitt, who was smiling at him a couple feet away, already walking towards where Johnny was.

"I knew it was you," Todd greeted cheerfully. It was clear that he didn't have any kind of bad feelings towards Johnny, he even seemed to like him. Johnny wished he could say the same.

"Hey man" Johnny greeted, again forcing a smile.

"Wow, I can't believe I found you here, I mean, what a coincidence, especially since I could really use your help right now."

"My help?"

"Yeah, you see" Todd began to explain. "We're going to the movies with Daniel today, actually, the movie starts in about an hour, and I'm still here not knowing what snacks to buy" he raised his hand that was full of chocolates to show Johnny. "And... well, i know that you've known Daniel for many years now, so I thought maybe you'd know what kind of chocolate he likes, because I have no idea"

"You could buy some popcorn and that's it" Johnny replied in a desperate attempt to end this conversation. Because he's seriously not interested in Daniel's plans with this guy.

"Yes, but they don't have any variety at the cinema, I want to surprise him" Todd insisted.

And Johnny's will finally broke as the little devil on his shoulder gave him what was probably the best idea he'd ever had. He really, really did his best to ignore all of this and let Daniel be happy with his stupid boyfriend. But this was too much. The universe had been provoking him, and, at some point, Johnny had to respond. He's only human.

"If you want to surprise LaRusso," he said, his fake smile being replaced by a very real one. "I suggest you don't get him chocolates. It's very cliché, he doesn't even like chocolates. Instead," and he walked to one of the shelves to his right, to come back with a white and yellow package in his hands. "Give him this."

"Corn nuts?" Todd took the package and looked at it with some surprise.

"Yup, his favorite" Johnny smiled even more.

"Wow, who woulda guessed..." Todd smiled too (although he was smiling innocently), then gave Johnny a quick hug in thanks. "Thank you so much, Johnny, you saved me"

"No problem" he friendly patted Todd on the shoulder, and then asked before the guy left the store: "what movie?"

"The Avengers" answered Todd.

And since when did Daniel like that kind of movies? Meh, obviously those two lovebirds weren't going to pay attention to a single minute of the movie.

But hey, let's see if Daniel wants to kiss some asshole with a mouth full of corn nuts.

Johnny couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen as he drove to the cinema, an evil grin plastered on his face the entire way. It was already eight o'clock at night, the time that, according to Todd, they'd be there. Johnny made sure to go unnoticed, wearing dark clothing and constantly checking around him as he bought his ticket and walked to the movie theater. There was no sign of Daniel and his stupid date anywhere, which was good on one hand because it meant Johnny hadn't been caught yet. But it could also mean that he would have to spend the next two hours watching this movie that he was not interested in without being able to see Daniel's reaction to seeing those damned corn nuts, the ones he had looked at with so much disgust that time they were driving together, and the ones he's been complaining about for forever because 'it took me WEEKS to get all of that shit out of my car'.

A light of hope lit up the theater (which was already completely dark by then) when Johnny saw Daniel and Todd finally entering, trying to find their seat number, and then sitting two rows in front of Johnny, apparently without having noticed its presence. Perfect.  
They arrived just in time, because as soon as they sat down the comercials stopped and the movie began to play. And there Johnny was, while the rest of people enjoyed the movie, staring expectantly at the couple in front of him, patiently waiting for the moment of truth. Would this be a valid reason for a breakup? Johnny wondered, and, when it comes to Daniel, who knows.

Ten minutes into the movie, nothing very interesting had happened between the two yet. Todd still hadn't offered the breakup snack. They hadn't even kissed or held hands. They just watched the movie silently like two good citizens, and Johnny never imagined this would be so boring.  
Until, finally, Todd broke the silence with a small whisper that Johnny could understand by the proximity of their seats; 'I got you something', he said and then reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a bag of...

"Corn nuts?" Daniel asked, looking at the package. Johnny was grinning as he watched the scene. He could practically see what was coming next.

"Yeah, you like these, don't you?" Oh Brad, poor idiot.

"I love them, thank you!" Daniel said opening the bag and then taking a couple of them to his mouth.

And, well, Johnny was definitely not expecting that.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me" he yelled getting up from his seat, earning the looks of the whole room, and, of course, Daniel and Todd's.

"Johnny?" Daniel asked puzzled because, one, he was there at the movie with them, and two, he looked so furious. What the fuck was going on?

"You're too good for gas station food, LaRusso?" Johnny yelled, earning himself a couple of 'shut up, asshole's that he didn't seem to mind. "Or you're just too good for me?"

"Johnny, what the hell is wrong with you?" Daniel tried to keep his tone low and his expression calm, and failed both.

Johnny ignored his question, walking to the side of their row of seats and getting into a fighting stance on the velvety staircase. "C'mon Brad Pitt, show me what you got" he invited Todd, again not bothering to keep his tone low. At this point people were already throwing popcorn at him and threatening to call security if he didn't shut up.

Far from wanting to fight, Todd was completely terrified. He looked at Johnny with those green eyes full of fear without saying a word, as if waiting for Daniel to save him from that situation. Boring, Johnny thought, I won't be able to beat up Brad Pitt in front of Daniel and leave on my motorcycle if this idiot doesn't cooperate.

"You scared, pretty boy?" He insisted.

Daniel got up from his chair and walked over to Johnny. "We have to talk," he said through gritted teeth, and firmly grabbed Johnny's wrist to make him go down the stairs with him before the other could refuse.

________________________________________

"May I know what the fuck has gotten into you?" Daniel yelled when they were finally in the cinema's bathroom, now free to yell all they wanted.

"None of your business" Johnny answered in the same tone, slowly realizing that for doing what he had just done now he would have to give an explanation. And the only honest explanation (and the only one he could think of at the time) consisted of just one word: jealousy.

And he couldn't say that.

"Oh, it's none of my business" Daniel scoffed. "It's none of my business that you've been ignoring me for a whole month, and now you appear here and start yelling nonsense at me and-"

"Listen, it's not you I have a problem with" Johnny interrupted him now in a calmer tone, trying to get Daniel to cool down because he was getting way too angry, and angry Daniel is something no one would like to be around. "It's your boyfriend. I have a problem with your stupid boyfriend, okay?"

"My... boyfriend?" Daniel repeated as if he was having a hard time remembering his own boyfriend. "You mean Todd?" He laughed a little. Well, at least he wasn't so furious anymore. "Todd isn't my boyfriend, dumbass. He's just a friend of mine, he's even married"

And now Johnny - again - felt like a complete moron. "For real?" was all he could say, the anger from before completely absent from his voice.

"Yeah, for real" 

"Well, then, I'm sorry for... that, this was just a stupid misunderstanding, let's go" Johnny said turning to walk towards the bathroom exit, thinking that if he hurried out he wouldn't have to deal with Daniel's "oh no, you're not going anywhere, Johnny, not until I get the explanation I deserve" that inevitably came and forced him to stop.

"You don't wanna know" Johnny tried to sound convincing.

"I'm dying to know" appearently didn't work.

Johnny waited a few seconds for Daniel to say something like 'fine, it doesen't matter, let's go', which obviously didn't happen.

"Ugh, alright" he finally said. "I guess I ... maybe I didn't want a random somebody to hog all your attention because, uh, you're actually fun to hang out with, sometimes"

Daniel seemed to be decoding his words. "But, John ... you were the one ignoring me"

"Yeah, sorry for that too"

And that answer didn't seem to please Daniel, because he kept questioning his motives. "I just don't understand, I mean, I don't remember doing anything that might have made you think I didn't want to be your friend anymore"

"You didn't" 

"Then?"

And, yes, Daniel for sure wasn't gonna let Johnny get out of there until he got a honest answer.

"I didn't really ... I just thought it was a bad idea to still be your friend when you had Brad"

"Brad?"

"Todd"

Oh right, thought Daniel, Brad for Brad Pitt. What a stupidly good joke. "And why'd it be a bad idea?"

Well, 'cause it'd hurt. 'Cause I'm so in love with you, Daniel, and spending time with you would only constantly remind me of how fucking perfect you are and how bad I want to have you the way he has you, and it'd just hurt like hell.

"it just didn't feel right"

"I don't get it" said Daniel softly, taking a step closer.

And, fine. If he wanted that fully detailed explanation so much, he was gonna have it. 

So Johnny took a step closer as well, taking a moment to appreciate those beautiful brown eyes staring at his before finally getting rid of all of the distance between them with a quick, tender kiss. 

"get it now?" He asked, trying to sound cool while his face was burning red and his heart was hammering inside of his chest. Like, yeah, that really just happened. 

"No," said Daniel grinning, looking into Johnny's eyes once again. "might need a review"

Yeah, the asshole probably understood everything the moment Johnny started yelling at the theater, maybe even before that.

And there Brad was, reaching for the last corn nut in the bag, his full attention on the screen, completely unaware that Daniel and his scary friend Johnny had spent the last fourty minutes doing a lot of... explaining in the cinema's bathroom.


End file.
